Turbulent
by Miranda Malice
Summary: Al only met Hiei once. And all of a sudden the next day she wakes up with his name carved in her chest? What the hell is going on here...?
1. Chapter 1

__

Obviously I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything associated with it. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here on my butt writing a story about it.

* * *

"Oh c'mon Hiei, this will be a lot of fun!" Keiko excitedly exclaimed, her almost ever present smile widening by the second.

Hiei merely stared at her.

"Please Hiei, I really want you to go," Yukina chimed in her azure eyes shining brilliant over flowing with hope.

'hn. "I suppose I will attend," Hiei muttered.

Yusuke leered at Hiei, his arm wrapped around Keiko, "This will be a lot of fun with you buddy,"

"Yeah cant wait to see you cut up some rug," Kuwabara said, his response punctuated with a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up you filthy piece of slime," Hiei darkly muttered, his jagan smoldering behind his ever present white headband.

"Who the hell are you calling a filthy piece of slime, you fucking midget!," Kuwabara yelled advancing on Hiei, while rolling up his sleeves.

"Kuwabara...Hiei...Stop!" Yukina cried, worry lacing her voice. She began to walk towards them her hands held up in a submissive gesture.

Their fighting increased.

Yusuke turned to Keiko, and planted a kiss on her upturned cheek. "This is going to be just like always,"

A dismal expression appeared on Keiko's face. "I hope not."

Alina stared at Mr. Mae a frown forming on her rosy lips. "10 dollars?, She almost screeched, I don't have that kind of money. I don't have any money!"

"Well young lady, Mr. Mae grumbled, the school expects all fines to be paid in full. You scrawled profanities on the school bathroom door and so they therefore must be repainted. A can of paint costs 10 dollars, just be happy I'm not making you paint it yourself!"

Alina sighed, and forced her cobalt eyes to meet his. "Look here buddy, she said her voice venomous, You know damn well that I cant afford this fine. You have memorized my personal file, are aware of the fact that I live in a shelter and have no job. Either you find something for me to do to make up this fine, or I expose your little secret to all of the school."

Mr. Mae wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed on his forehead at the mention of 'secret' "Okay, Miss, he said his voice thick with resignation, You have good grades, and an amiably tardy record. I suppose I can allow you to do something to make up for it. But understand that I am not treating you any better, because you claim to know a "secret" of mine. I am giving you this opportunity because I believe that you will benefit from it,"

"What opportunity,"

"You will be working at the Christmas party."

"You've got to be kidding me, Alina said, You know I hate Christmas."

"You either do this Al, or you pay me," Mr. Mae said his expression deadly.

"Fine, Mr. Mae, Alina responded, you've got yourself a deal."

"Lovely."

The room was crowded and hot. "I cant believe I got myself in this," Alina muttered to herself as she struggled through the swarming crowd. This has got to be the last place, on earth that I want to be.

She bumped into someone, causing them to spill their drink. "I'm sorry," Alina hastily exclaimed bending down to help the girl clean up her mess.

"Its okay, no big deal," Keiko responded, I'll just have Yusuke get me a new glass." She smiled softly, and then her eyes widened in recognition.

"Your Alina aren't you? You are in my English class," It wasn't a question but rather more of a statement.

"Yes, I am." Alina said, brushing back her shoulder length glossy black hair. Her ice blue eyes binded with Keiko's chocolate orbs.

"How did you do on that test she gave us? I don't think I did too well. Keiko frowned. Yusuke kept me up all night throwing rocks at my window and attempting to serenade me." She batted her eyelashes.

Alina raised an eyebrow, her lips quivering slightly. "Is that so?" She couldn't imagine Yusuke of all people serenading anyone, nor throwing rocks at any girls window.

"No. Keiko grinned blushing slightly. I had a trig. test and I stayed up all night studying for it. I had forgotten we had a test the next day."

"Ah I see, Alina said smoothing her black sweater down, I'm sorry. I'm sure you did fine on the test."

"I hope so." Keiko said with a small smile. Alina looked at her and then glanced at the dancers, making it seem like she was at least, doing what she was supposed to.

"Hey. I have an idea! Keiko excitedly announced. How about you come and meet Yusuke and the gang?"

"I don't know, Alina hesitated, I'm supposed to be working..."

"You can at least have a good time while your here," Keiko said her expression pleading.

"Well I suppose," Alina said giving in.

Keiko dragged her over to the table, where all the guys sat stuffing their faces. Or should I say, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat stuffing their faces. Kurama calmly nibbled on a cookie and Hiei merely sat there, smoldering.

Alina half waved at them, and Keiko hurriedly said, "Guys! This is Alina, she's in my English class,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara grunted.

Kurama extended his hand smiling softly, and quietly said, "Its quite nice to meet you"

Alina grinned at him, completely charmed. "Its nice to meet you as well."

"Oh I forgot, Keiko said flustered,

That Yusuke, with the black hair, Kuwabara with the orangish hair, Kurama with red hair, and Hiei with black,"

"Its nice to meet you all," Alina said a small smile on her lips. Her widened eyes were watching Kuwabara and Yusuke shove alarming amounts of food into their faces.

Yusuke slowed down, noting her glance, and swallowing loudly, spoke. "You're the girl everyone calls 'Al' aren't you?"

"Uh..sometimes," Alina said uncomfortable. She didn't want her old reputation coming out just yet.

"You mean you are the girl who single handedly beat up that gunman who snuck into the school?" Kurama said surprised.

"I suppose you could say that," Alina said sweat starting to form. She pulled at the black sweaters collar. Was it getting hot in here, or what...

"You-"

Just then Mr. Mae loomed behind Alina. A camera was strapped around his neck and he held mistle toe tightly clenched in his left hand. He bent close to her and said, " I need a picture for the yearbook. Kiss that spiky headed kid, and you're free to go,"

Al glanced at Hiei who sat there, stonily.

"Deal."

Keiko glanced at Al her expression questioning but Al just gave her a half smile, pulled up a chair and scooted next to Hiei.

Hiei merely glanced at her.

Al started to get uncomfortable and then scooted as close to him as possible. The hard wood of her chair sliding against his.

Mr. Mae positioned the mistletoe in overtop Hiei's head.

"Hey!, Kuwabara exclaimed, Is that mistle-"

Al leaned in close to Hiei her lips sliding against his.

And kissed him.

* * *

Okay. So I've been gone for quite a while. Around a year or two to be exact. Finding myself, my soul all that crap. In that time I've become a junior in highschool, acquired a 7 month year old little brother, acquired a boyfriend who loves me for me 10 months on Feb 17 and acquired respect for myself. I will be updating this story, since I know how it will begin obviously and how it will end.

Any suggestions are appreciated, I don't have cable and I cant remember a lot about Yu Yu Hakusho.

Questions/comments/concerns?


	2. Engraved

I dont not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own your mother. oh burn...:P

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

She was surrounded in a swirling vortex of heat. Ribbons of pleasure wrapped themselves around her inner things, and pooled harshly in her chest. She struggled to catch her breath as the kiss intensified. If she didn't slow this up now, she was going to go up in flames...

_Flash_

"Thank you Al, Mr. Mae hurriedly threw back while walking away, your work here is done,"

Al's face was a gentle pink and she was avoiding Hiei's stony glaze. "You're welcome Mr. Mae," was her soft response.

Al turned away from him intending to focus her gaze on anything but Hiei. Her eyes fell upon Keiko. Keiko smiled at her gently, and gave her a small conspiring wink. Al's blush intensified, and she was quite positive she was going to die of humiliation. _Why am I acting this way? I've kissed a lot of guys so its not like this should be a big deal. I mean its never felt like this before...but it has been a long time...since him..._

"Woman." Hiei's stony voice cut through Al's rampant thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" Al responded, not looking at him.

Hiei glared at her. "Make sure there isn't a next time, for this little incident. I don't want you thinking that you can just go and kiss me as you please,"

Al's blush was now a deep red, "I'm really sorry, she said with earnest, I'll make sure it wont happen again."

"You do that," Hiei responded.

Al turned to Keiko somewhat relieved that she'd cleared up what Hiei so "lovingly" referred to as 'that little incident'

Yusuke and Kuwabara meanwhile had decided to focus on teasing Hiei about what they were deducing to be, "His first kiss"

"I'm glad that's over she said smiling softly, I thought that he was going to kill me or something,"

Kurama smiled and interrupted Keiko attempting to put her fears to rest, "Oh don't worry about that Miss, you probably just shocked him. Hiei's not used to being shocked. By anything,"

Keiko smiled in response, "Yeah you probably just shocked him. Hiei's a bigger softie than you think, I promise you,"

Al looked at Hiei who was sitting there, seemingly pouting. He turned to glare at her. She sweat dropped.

"Heh...if you say so,"

Hiei got up and began walking toward her about to converse. Al took this as a threatening gesture.

It probably was.

She turned to Keiko and Kurama.

"I have to be going. So nice to meet you," And with a wave she was gone.

"Well that was interesting," Kurama remarked turning to Keiko with upraised eyes.

"Yes certainly, Keiko replied sweat dropping, this wasn't something I expected,"

A song then started up in the background.

Sweet little Hiei had himself his first kiss

Better than last years wish

He wanted a new pair of care bear underwear

And pink ribbons for his black hair

But now all he can do is gape

Because the fairy missed his chance to rapppeee

Alllllinnnnnaaaa.

The song was followed by the sounds of a painful beating. Keiko and Kurama kept their eyes averted, and whistled a seemingly innocent tune.

Al walked home, her footsteps barely echoing on the cracked sidewalk. She could feel eyes on her from all over, but chose to ignore them. She didn't have the time, nor the patience to take the safe way home. She was still on fire from Hiei's kiss.

A small smile stretched across her lips, illuminating her ice blue eyes. She was lost in thought as she remembered the cyclone of heat that has cloaked her body. She paused to wonder what it would be like to kiss him, a second time...

She frowned at herself, and issued a stern rebuke. _This is no time for lust. I have things to do, and I cannot allow myself to hurt again. I cant take another chance. And besides its just one measly, silly kiss._

A foul hand wrapped around her mouth, stifling her scream. Before she knew what was happening, darkness enveloped her.

The next day.

Alina ached all over. She struggled to open up her swollen eyelids, and stars danced before her swollen lids. She clumsily attempted to get up but found that her body hurt in places she didn't know existed. She had somehow managed to wind up in her own bed. She struggled to see through her swollen eye. She clumsily got up and walked to the floor length mirror precariously placed on the rickety door. The sight that greeted her was a disaster.

Her left eye was swollen, on the top and the bottom. There were broken blood vessels and her skin had lightly almost delicately been split open. She winced as she noticed her typically rose petal pink lips were a deep rubied red. The right side of her lip was cracked and dried blood pooled down the side of her chin. She turned her face and noticed that her industrial had not been ripped out and heaved a sigh of relief. She focused again on how stiff her body was and looked into the mirror wondering whether or not she should take off her shirt to reveal the damage. She finally decided she would.

Slowly her sweater came off and shock leaped across her face as she noticed a name carved into the skin above her chest. _Hiei. _Two lines coming together to form an X stared back into her startled eyes. She started to pull of her pants to assess the damage on her legs and heard a crinkle. She deftly pulled force the piece of paper that lay hastily shoved in her pocket.

Consider this a warning, bitch. It read. Al grimaced. The gesturing causing a harsh pain to jolt across her face. Mumbling she went to her dresser and popped some Tylenols. Gazing back into the mirror at the name that would most likely scar into her chest, Al decided she wanted to know what the hell was going on. And she wanted to know quick.

Hurriedly she jumped into a lukewarm shower, different from her typical scathing one, and washed herself. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, after getting out, and dabbed peroxide onto her swollen protesting lip. She glared at her reflection.

Gingerly she slipped into a soft comfortable pair of black boy shorts embedded with spider webs. She slipped on her webbed bra, and over that a loose ice blue sweater. On her bruised legs she gingerly placed some black slacks. She opted for tennis shoes instead of high heels.

She walked over to the phone book and looked up Keiko's last name. Her address resided beside it, and she wrote it down on a slip of lilac paper. Painfully sliding out of her window, better to hurt than to be seen she landed hard in a snow bank. Rubbing her hurt thigh she began the short trek to Keiko's house.

Knock Knock.

Keiko opened the door and found herself face to face with a very beaten up Al. A soft cry escaped her lips. "Oh my god Alina, what happened?" Al smiled at her.

"Its kind of foggy but I may have been beaten up," She said stony faced. It hurt to make expressions.

"Oh dear, Keiko exclaimed, What happened?,"

"I cant really remember," Al's voice trailed off.

"Oh dear, Keiko said, I must call Yusuke. Maybe he can help!,"

"Hmm, Yusuke murmured thoughtfully as he tilted Al's chin side to side, gauging the depth of her wounds, Looks like you got knocked up pretty bad,"

Kuwabara peered over his shoulder, having followed Yusuke over, "Yeah but dontcha worry who ever did this, I will avenge your honor!," He held up his fist in what was meant to be a threatening gesture.

Al attempted to half grin at him, and it turned into a creepy leer, "Yeah. I did," She was debating whether or not she wanted to tell him about the name carved into her chest.

Yusuke seemed to sense her inner turmoil, "Are there any other injuries you'd like me to look at?," He asked.

"Yeah any on your boobs or anything I can see," Kuwabara chimed in.

"You pervert!, Kurama exclaimed sticking his head into the door, How nasty of you to say such things to Miss Alina,"

Hiei followed after him, his usual, 'I don't give a crap expression' decorating his stony features.

Al sweat dropped as Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the side of the face, all the while; while checking out Keiko's butt.

"YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!," Her slap resounded through the room.

Kurama caught sight of Al's face. "Oh my dear what happened?" He questioned her.

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Yusuke said, sighing. His face was decorated with a dark red handprint.

"She cant seem to remember what happened," Keiko said.

"We were just about to see her boob-I mean injuries," Kuwabara added.

"I see, Kurama smiled. Well how about you let me look at it. I've had a bit of practice ministering to my sick mother,"

Hiei just sat in a window, staring outward.

"How about you treat the wound on my chest first," Al supplied, glancing at Hiei. He was ignoring her. For some reason it annoyed her. Her black hair bristled.

"Oh my, let us have a look at that right now, Kurama said, it might be prone to an infection,"

Kuwabara learned over his shoulder drool dripping out of his lips.

Al and Kurama glanced at him at the same time.

"Come on give her a break," Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko said in unison.

Kuwabara just blushed.

"Uh, I think I'd rather have Hiei look at it, Al said softly, after all it does have something to do with them,"

Kurama frowned. "Whatever do you mean Miss. Alina? Well uh, somebody carved his name in my chest..." She sweat dropped.

All was silent.

* * *

So I'm not really sure where this story is going, I mean I had a story line and then I had a different one, and then I was all, eh. And I keep coming up with a billion different ideas, so we'll see.

I would love opions though on how I could improve.

-M


End file.
